The Hunt Goes On
The Hunt Goes On is a song which will be played after the player reached Master Rank Hunter. Lyrics モンスターたちがクスクス笑う 世界一　獲物にやさしいハンター あいつに狙われたらラッキーさ ほかのやつら　流れ矢に気をつけろ！ 木洩れ日たちが心配してる 落ち葉踏み　うつむき歩くハンター いつかは　うまくいく日がくるよ 顔をあげなよ　獲物はミミズじゃない！ それでも　ランプの下 あいつはひとり　弓の手入れ だれもが　おやすみタイム あいつは起きて　夢を描く 名だたる勇者たちが息をのむ ひときわ輝く弓のハンター 流星のような矢がドラゴンに 命中したと思ったら　目が覚めた！ それでも　あいつは今朝も いちばん乗りで　森に入る だれもが　じつは知ってる あいつはいつか　夢を射抜く いつの日か　ぜったいに！ Translations English (EU) The monsters, they laugh and snigger as he passes them by, They're not afraid, of the world's most harmless Hunter... In reality, you're lucky if he's aiming for you, But everyone else better run for cover when he aims his bow! The Elderwood's creatures, feel faint when he steps into view, Trampling the leaves, staring at his feet, he's some Hunter! But someday soon, things will surely take a better turn, So lift your head, 'cause after all, you're not hunting worms! So there he is, beneath the lamp light, Every day he sits alone, taking care of his bow, While everyone in the town is sleeping, He's already wide awake and chasing down his dreams. Legendary heroes are left dazzled in the wake, Of this fearless Hunter and his gleaming bow! He lets an arrow go, flying off towards a fierce dragon's eye, But just before it hits, suddenly the creature springs to life! So there he is, out there in the morning dew, In to the forest depths, before anybody else. And now it seems, everybody knows it's true, Some day he'll hit the mark, and make his dreams come true! It'll happen one day soon! Just you wait and see! English (NA) The monsters, they laugh and snicker as he passes them by, They're not afraid of the world's most harmless Hunter... In reality, you're lucky if he's aiming for you, But everyone else better run for cover when he aims his bow! The Elderwood's creatures feel faint when he steps into view, Trampling the leaves, staring at his feet, he's some Hunter! But someday soon, things will surely take a better turn, So lift your head, 'cause after all, you're not hunting worms! So there he is, beneath the lamplight, Every day he sits alone taking care of his bow, While everyone in the town is sleeping, He's already wide awake and chasing down his dreams. Legendary heroes are left dazzled in the wake, Of this fearless Hunter and his gleaming bow! He lets an arrow go, flying off toward a fierce dragon's eye, But just before it hits, suddenly the creature springs to Life! So there he is out there in the morning dew, Into the forest depths, before anybody else. And now it seems everybody knows it's true, Someday he'll hit the mark and make his dreams come true! It'll happen one day soon! Just you wait and see! Spanish Las criaturas que por mi lado ríen al pasar No tienen miedo del cazador, ni de su disparar ¿Podrá el cazador oír a las fieras deambular? Por supuesto, dicen ellos, que en su solitario caminar Notan siempre su presencia en Protobosque Criaturas malignas hacen de muchos su manjar Este cazador os promete con humildad Que de todo peligro viviente, él protegeros intentará Pues su deber le obliga a servir y a no descansar Hasta el final de sus días, con obediencia y lealtad Mientras todos duermen allá en la tranquila ciudad Él por las noches vigila ante la oscura inmensidad Preparando sus enseres, sus botas y su puñal Su arco, sus flechas y también su morral Afilando con las piedras, intentando no desvelar Al dragón que ni imagina la que le espera al despertar Su profesión es solitaria, diferente y singular Mas sus vecinos agradecen poder al fin respirar Y el cazador, que orgulloso se siente Nunca se dejará acongojar Ama la caza; es su vida, no le trae ningún pesar French Les monstres ? Ils rient et se moquent en le voyant passer. Ils n'ont pas peur du chasseur le moins habile de ces contrées. En vérité, celui qu'il prendra pour cible a de la chance, ce sont les autres qui devraient fuir, par prudence ! Les créatures de Forestral tremblent quand il est à leur hauteur, écrasant les feuilles, tête baissée, ça c'est un vrai chasseur ! Mais bientôt, la roue en notre faveur tournera, alors relevez la tête, car vous n'êtes pas des appâts ! Le voici donc, courbé, qui profite de la lumière. Chaque jour il s'occupe de son arc, zélé, solitaire, tandis que la ville entière dort à poings fermés, depuis longtemps, il est debout, cherchant sa destinée. Même les héros les plus renommés sont aveuglés par la prestance de ce chasseur sans peur quand avec son arc il forlance ! Il tire une flèche qui file droit vers l'œil d'un féroce dragon, mais juste avant l'impact, la bête s'agite sans raison ! Le voilà donc, dehors, appréciant la rosée du matin, bien avant que quiconque n'arpente ce chemin. Et désormais, il semble que tous connaissent la vérité, un jour, c'est sûr, il fera mouche, ses rêves seront réalité ! Ce jour est proche, attends de voir, je te le promets ! German Die Monster kichern und feixen, als er an ihnen vorbeigeht. Sie haben keine Angst vor ihm, dem ungefährlichsten Jäger der Welt... In Wahrheit hast du Glück, wenn er auf dich zielt. Doch alle anderen sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen, wenn er seinen Bogen ansetzt! Den Kreaturen des Urforsts wird es angst und bange, wenn er vorbeizieht... Er trampelt durch die Blätter, er starrt auf seine Füße. Das ist vielleicht ein Jäger! Doch schon bald wird seine Zeit kommen... Also Kopf hoch! Denn schließlich jagst du ja keine Würmer! Dort ist er, unter dem Schein der Lampe. Jeden Tag sitzt er ganz allein da und pflegt seinen Bogen... Wenn alle anderen im Dorf fest schlafen, ist er schon hellwach und jagt seinen Träumen nach. Legendäre Helden erstarren in Ehrfurcht, vor diesem mutigen Jäger und seinem glänzenden Bogen! Er feuert einen Pfeil geradewegs auf das Auge eines furchterregenden Drachen. Doch kurz vor dem Treffer erwacht die Kreatur unvermittelt zum Leben! Und so streift er als Erster durch den Morgentau... bis in die tiefsten Tiefen des Waldes. Und es scheint, als wüsste ein jeder, dass er schon bald ins Schwarze trifft und seine Träume wahr werden! Bald ist es so weit! Warte es nur ab! Italian I mostri ridono e sghignazzano al suo passaggio. Non temono il più innocuo cacciatore del mondo. In realtà, ritieniti onorato se sei fra le sue mire. Ma se impugna l'arco, chiunque farebbe meglio a fuggire! Le creature di Boscoantico tremano al suo arrivo. Calpesta le foglie, lo sguardo fisso sui suoi piedi, che cacciatore! Ma verrà presto un giorno in cui la fortuna cambierà... Sta' a testa alta dunque, che non è di vermi che sei a caccia! Eccolo qui, sotto la luce della torcia... Siede solo tutti i giorni e si prende cura del suo arco. Mentre al villaggio tutti dormono... ... lui è già sveglio, a caccia dei suoi sogni. Persino gli eroi più leggendari restano abbagliati dalla scia... ... di questo impavido cacciatore e del suo splendente arco! Vola la sua freccia, dritta verso l'occhio di un enorme drago... ... ma a un soffio dal bersaglio, la creatura si risveglia! Eccolo qui, nella rugiada del mattino... Nel cuore della foresta, prima di chiunque altro. Ed è sicuro, tutti sanno che è vero... ... che un giorno colpirà il bersaglio e realizzerà i suoi sogni! Un giorno accadrà! Aspettate e vedrete! Other languages Category:Life Songs